The present invention relates to a semi-submergible spherical residential structure which is to be floated semi-submerged in a body of water.
Residential structures which have in the past been employed in an ocean environment have generally utilized various types of platforms either mounted on fixed pilings or floating and anchored at desired locations. Such structures have often been unable to withstand extreme weather conditions because of the requirement for extreme structural rigidity. Such structures are also severely limited in size because large structures require tremendous strength in order to withstand the direct impact of ocean waves and wind under storm conditions. Morever, the structures which have been mounted on pilings suffer the additional disadvantages of being difficult to move from one location to another and usually being prone to attack by marine life such as wood borers.
It is desirable to provide a structure which can function for a number of different seagoing uses including offshore residential structures, structures intended to provide seagoing recreational activities including underwater observation, floating stations for underwater exploration and study and many other uses. The structure should have an optimum strength to weight ratio, be designed so as to eliminate points of concentrated stress, be stable against pitch and roll in response to wave action be relatively unsinkable and to have sufficient strength to be able to withstand accidental grounding.